Nyota and Gaila's Starfleet Academy Reunion
by seriousish
Summary: Even Starfleet officers have ten-year reunions. Gaila/Uhura


One thing you could say about Starfleet—they weren't stingy on shore leave. Command's first priority was the health and happiness of their personnel. There was a self-interest Uhura could admire at the core of that; a broken Starfleet officer was the most dangerous thing in the galaxy. So, after a five-year mission, there was an obligatory six month cooldown back on Earth, or whatever home planet you hailed from. And with so many five-years coming back at the same time, Earth being one giant party, it was the perfect time for an academy reunion.

Kirk visited his mother instead, probably remembering everyone he'd pissed off in his academy days (or just picturing all his ex-girlfriends in one place). Spock accompanied him, because as Kirk said "You'd love my mother," and as Spock said "I fail to see the logic in attending a reunion for an educational semester I was barely involved in."

So Uhura went stag. She wiggled into a clubbing outfit she literally hadn't worn in five years, tried out a new hairstyle that was just outside Starfleet regulations, and hit the Academy forum. The first thing she saw was Gaila. That green skin was hard to miss in a crowd, especially with her operations-red uniform showing so much of it on her legs. For a second, Uhura wondered why Gaila wasn't back home on Orion Prime, before remembering that a Starfleet officer probably wouldn't be welcome there.

Feeling a swift mixture of sympathy and friendship, she descended on Gaila with a drink in either hand. "Still live on Cardassian Sunrises?"

The second before Gaila saw her, her face lit up in a smile. "I've developed a taste for Andorian Rum, but I'm always open to nostalgia."

They drank, hugged, talked. The years—Uhura's on the Enterprise, Gaila's on the Defiant—faded away like cigilla smoke. Uhura gossiped about how private Spock was being about his oncoming pon-farr, while Gaila shared that she was involved with two men and one woman. The hardest part was that one of them lived on the starbase the Defiant hailed from, so he got a little jealous of the weeks Gaila would spend away with the others.

"Nothing I can't handle," Gaila winked, and Uhura realized how much easier it was to be Gaila's friend when they didn't share a room. Well, that wasn't quite accurate. Uhura had quite liked sharing a room with Gaila, not to mention a bed, but what she wouldn't have given for a sound-canceling curtain between beds to be allowed by the Academy.

A twelfth Tellarite showed up to hit on Gaila, owing to an apparently species-wide sexual stereotype of Orions, and by rout, Uhura pulled Gaila intimately close. This one at least didn't angle for a threesome. He went to ask a dance from Carol Marcus, who had made Chekov the happiest Russian in Starfleet by agreeing to be his date.

"Let's get out of here. I want to see how the next generation's ruined the campus."

Uhura raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Gaila, the rest of the Academy's closed down." A similar cooldown theory extended to Starfleet Academy, giving teachers and students a long break to make sure they could all maintain their work ethic after time off.

"C'mon, Nyota, we're explorers."

Uhura never could resist that eyebrow waggle.

The Xenobiology lab was a complete shambles, all the cool life forms removed just in case overhearing Professor Lindstrom's lectures was inhumane. The Linguistics division, which had once had notable quotes from several Federation founding members written in their native tongues on the walls, had been painted over in mauve to keep from offending anyone. And, finally, someone had gotten rid of the Klingon target dummy in the Phaser Training course. That actually had been a bit racist.

At least the old lecture room, which they'd been herded into at least once a month to hear a Starfleet captain expound, was as Uhura remembered it. They always seemed to get the most boring captains, and the captains seemed to resent having to talk to them as much as they resented having to listen. Judging by the number of times Captain Kirk had slipped out of his 'required' Academy duty, Uhura guessed it was no accident that only the boring ended up giving lectures.

"Now, this I miss," Gaila said, jumping up onto the stage and leaning on the podium.

"Are you serious? The Annual Boredom Festival?"

"Boredom? They lowered the lights, everyone got into their own temperature-controlled cabin—" For the comfort of all Starfleet's member species, some of them could be filled with water or volcanic gas so that certain aliens could relax outside of their environment suits. Naturally, the cabins were securely sealed. "—You slip the TA a few credits, pull someone cute in with you, turn off your universal translator… it's practically sex ed."

"You made out during Captain's Lectures?" Uhura gasped.

"You didn't? Honestly, everyone I know got lucky in Captain's Lectures. You… you didn't honestly listen to Captain Monotone and his adventures delivering replicators to the frontier worlds?"

"I'm sorry I kept my pants—"

"You were such a nerdy stick-in-the-mud!" Gaila laughed. "Oh, man, it's a little adorable. Well, come on."

"What?" Uhura asked, still a little angry, mostly confused as Gaila shucked her panties out from under her red miniskirt.

"No friend of mine is staying a Lectures Virgin. And c'mon, didn't you ever want to just get fucked on stage?"

"No. Not particularly."

"I love these uniforms!" Gaila enthused, leaning back against the podium and easily spreading herself open. "Those cadet outfits they made us wear were so formal, but these… easy-access. They're pretty much designed for quickies. So? You in?"

Uhura thought for a moment what Spock would say. He'd probably say it was logical. She climbed up onto the stage and cleared the couple feet between her and Gaila on her knees, Gaila grinning all the while.

Gaila tasted just the way Uhura remembered, that sharp, cinnamon-y taste that she'd forever associate with the color green. And, Uhura was satisfied to learn, she came just as quickly. Maybe even faster. Uhura hadn't lost a step, being in deep space for five years.

Of course, just one orgasm was never enough for Gaila. She held Uhura by the hair as she caught her breath, her cheeks flushing like they wanted to be as red as her uniform. "One advantage over the good ol' days," she moaned. "No need to keep the volume down now."

"Show me," Uhura quipped, giving Gaila the smirk she never could resist. That hadn't changed either.

A moment later they were locked together on the floor, what Uhura would call a sixty-nine and what Gaila would call good clean fun. Uhura wasn't crazy about the position, trying to give and receive at the same time like rubbing your belly and patting your head, but Gaila loved it. She loved sex too much to wait to go from fucking to getting fucked. And the way she moaned with relish every time Uhura felt slippery liquid pleasure between her legs, leaving no doubt that she absolutely adored the taste of Nyota Uhura… Uhura had no idea how she survived long enough to finish Gaila once more, but she tasted fresh tartness and knew her friend was well-satisfied.

Gaila rolled off Uhura, petting her clit to send a last few waves of satisfaction through her, then cuddling up to her thigh. The Orion never had felt the human need to be face-to-face for spooning; she liked talking up and down the length of Uhura's lean, firm body.

"Can't get enough of me, huh?" Uhura asked, enjoying Gaila's touch nonetheless. Gaila knew just how to stimulate her without actually arousing enough lust to move from her very comfortable spot. It was completely lazy, selfish love-play and Uhura had missed it more than she cared to admit.

"It's been five years since I've dined Nyota," Gaila replied, flashing a grin saying she'd missed it just so much. The company as well as the sex. "Seems I worked up an appetite."

"Wanna get back to the party? I think by now people will be drunk enough to be interesting."

"First I want to find our old room and fuck in the shower for old time's sake."

Uhura giggled, damned undignified for a Starfleet officer, but what else could she do when faced with Gaila? "Next time we get shore leave, I'm thinking we should have a reunion for the just the two of us."

"If you survive the night, human." Gaila's eyes flashed, dangerous and promising. "If you survive the night."


End file.
